


A Place Has Been Made For You

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dean dies of old age, Death from Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	A Place Has Been Made For You

Castiel had known it was a possibility when he was still a part of host, but he never imagined it would be like this. It should have been in battle. Saving the world once more with the smell of salt and gunpowder in the air. Dean deserved a warrior’s death. Instead the aging hunter, now in his eightieth year, unable to remember what day it was, was laying in a hospital bed unable to speak or even wake. The stroke took the last shred of dignity he had left. 

Unchanged over the years, Castiel sat at Dean’s bedside with heavy wings and a heavy heart as he held the Righteous Man’s hand, whispering, “Heaven is vast and a place has been made for you. Sam already waits and I will be at your side. You can let go Dean. You’ve done everything you could. It’s time to go home.”

Dean lightly squeezed Castiel’s hand and let out a shuddered breath. The sound of a warning beep faded into silence.


End file.
